Tiberium Control Network
The Tiberium Control Network (abbreviated as TCN) is a system designed by Kane and built with the assistance of GDI to control the spread of Tiberium.http://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/19507.page PC Gamer UK, Issue #204 It takes the form of Tiberium Control Nodes and a vast network of interconnected pipes and cables, all of it connected to Scrin Threshold 19, spreading its Tiberium-harvesting and refinement effects to the entire planet. According to Doctor Johann Pascal, the TCN would contain Tiberium and prevent it from breaking out and potentially polluting the Earth, yet humanity would still be able to use the energy Tiberium generated and the resources it can provide humanity, in a safe and efficient manner. At first, the TCN was met with skepticism. However, the system proved to be successful nearly two decades after the proposed design. The TCN reclaimed many parts of the planet, as well as fully containing the substance for general use with minimal consequence. History By 2062, Tiberium contamination of the Earth reached critical levels, and GDI technology proved ineffective. Kane met with GDI leadership and proposed a cooperative venture. Kane revealed the Tiberium Control Network technology, but only GDI had the resources necessary to construct it. The two formerly warring sides struck an uneasy alliance. Abbot John W.E. Vladislav and Dr. Johann Pascal were two of the key designers.Salamander. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-15. Nod Separatists led by Gideon caused the outbreak of the Incursion War in 2062. Initally, they had the upper hand and attacked Blue zones and TCN construction sites with well executed hit-and-run strikes. By 2073, GDI defeated the separatistsCommand & Conquer 4 Q&A - Exclusive First Details. GameSpot. July 9, 2009., but the damage on the TCN had to be repaired. After 15 years of restoration work, the TCN was a success, and the crisis averted. However, as it neared completion, the political climate became tenuous, as the public began questioning the legitimacy of Kane's assistance and whether there were ulterior motives. Aggressive GDI action and the government's seeming ignorance of the population living in the desecrated Yellow zone had left doubts that the TCN would not work in solving all of Earth's problems. Many flocked to the Nod separatist cell at the height of the Ascension Conflict. The TCN became the focal point for all sides (GDI and the Brotherhood) as they attempted to activate it and prevent the separatists from destroying it. In the end, the activation of Threshold 19 proved to be the last phase in the TCN's deployment, and Tiberium was seen dissipating near the nodes. Hubs and nodes While the specifics between the two are unknown, it is presumed that TCN hubs coordinate TCN nodes in an area (for example, the Pacific), while nodes were localized TCN processes and effects. Evidence supporting this is that Kane was after the TCN hubs, not the nodes during his operations to synchronize the Scrin Tower with the TCN. Nodes *'TCN Node #24' : located near the settlement of Waukesha and Node #30, it was successfully defended by Captain Leon Kamperov from Nod Separatists. *'TCN Node #30' : located near the settlement of Waukesha and Node #24, it was successfully defended by Captain Leon Kamperov from Nod Separatists. *'TCN Node #51' : established in the Siberian Wastelands, GDI had difficulty in establishing the construction of the Node in 2071 due to the mysterious attacks conducted on their forces by the White Lady. It was ultimately completed in 2072 after the loss of four GDI expeditions. Hubs * New Adana : Knocked out of sync by Colonel James, resynced by Kane during Gideon's assault on New Adana. * The Pacific Hub : Located in Guam, the Pacific Hub was realigned by Kane after a three-way battle between Colonel James' rogue GDI forces, Gideon, and Kane. * The Arctic Hub ''': Located in the Arctic Circle, the Arctic Hub was aligned by Kane's forces but was set as bait to distract Colonel James' GDI forces from Kane's movements. After a three-way battle between GDI, Nod Loyalists and Nod Separatists, the Hub was captured by GDI, before it self-destruct and eliminated all remaining forces in the vicinity. In-game In game, the TCN is seen through '''Tiberium Control Nodes, which act as map objectives. They grant a steady stream of Victory Points to the controlling player/team making their ownership fiercely contested.BETA UPLINK SERIES PART 1 Some of these nodes can also be used for EMP blasts. References Category:Tiberium science and technology Category:Tiberium